The Falling of Quinn and Puck
by runthistownx
Summary: When Quinn and Puck, finally admitted their feelings for each other.   Mainly QP, hints of QS, SP, SS.


**A Glee Story.**

_**Quinn x Puck One-Shot. **_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, because if I did, I would make Quinn and Puck an official couple and let Sam and Santana be together.

**Puck's POV: **

I'm hot, I have the bad boy look and I thought chicks digged that. Apparently, not Quinn Fabray, she fell in love with the good looking boys who had a nice personality. Quinn Fabray, her name is like music to my ears. She's really beautiful, well look at me, calling a girl beautiful instead of hot or sexy. She really has changed me, but now she's with Sam and I'm, apparently, with Santana Lopez. Don't get me wrong, Santana is HOT and she's got a nice rack and ass but she's no Quinn. I want to have Quinn, not physically, well not ALWAYS physically, but also emotionally. I really do love her…

**Quinn's POV: **

Quinn Fabray, that's me. I am a blonde girl, and I'm in a relationship with Sam. Sam's amazing, really he is, and he's cute and takes care of girls. He will do anything to protect his friends, such as starting a fight to stand up for Kurt. I usually fall for them boys, but I've fallen for Puck. He's a charmer, a hot boy, and he will also help friends. I don't appreciate him getting me knocked up but I really do like him. But I'm with Sam, and he's with Santana. Nothing we can do about it now and I just know he doesn't feel the same way about me.

**Nobody's POV: **

Quinn Fabray, feeling as fresh as ever, was strutting down the hallways of school. Knowing all the boys' eyes are on her, she does a swagger, swinging her hips from side to side trying to catch a bit more attention from Puck who was at his locker. Puck, seeing a Cheerios' uniform, immediately looked up to see the cheerleaders butt. He saw Quinn's ponytail swinging while she walked and his eyes trailed down her body to her ass. He smiled a little, knowing her swinging her hips was on purpose. Before she turned the corner, Quinn turned around and waved at Puck, he smiled and waved back before seeing her leave.

Puck quickly took out his Mathematics books and rushed to catch up with Quinn, seeing as they have the same class. He caught up with Quinn and they both walked into the classroom. They picked seats and sat down next to each other. Quinn turned the other way and blushed a little about how he ran to catch up with her instead of being late as usual. She turned back and put on a glare.

"That seat isn't for you," she snapped, playfully. She hated doing this, but she had a rep to protect.

"It's not a rule," Puck shrugged.

"It is a rule, in my head," Quinn stated.

"Rules get broken, Fabray," Puck smiled at Quinn.

"Whatever, Puckerman,"

A substitute walked in and set her books down at the front. Of course, Puck, being the guy he was, checked her out. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned around to him.

"Puckerman, you know she's like 50?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but she's mighty fine," Puck answered. Quinn, frustrated about this dropped her pen in between her and Puck and bent down, hoping to catch his attention. Puck glanced down at Quinn and noticed if he leaned back a bit, he could see a bit of her chest area. He was instantly turned on. As she went up, she sucked on her pen, making noises that turned him more.

He scribbled down a note for her and handed it to her.

**Fabray, stop it! It's turning me on!**

She smiled a little and wrote back.

_Don't care, Puckerman. _

She handed it back to him, after a minute, he shoved it in her hand. Their hands touched, sending sparks through their bodies. They both noticed this and stared at each other.

**Ah geez. Just keep it down, please!**

_Hey, did you feel those sparks?_

**Yes… creepy. **

_Does it mean anything?_

**Maybe? Wanna go out tonight?**

Quinn blushed a crimson color and noticed Puck blushing himself. She poked his waist, knowing he's ticklish there. He squirmed and glared at her. She nodded as an answer to his question. He smiled at her. She laughed. After class, they picked up their books and together walked to Quinn's locker.

"So, we're going out?" Puck asked.

"I guess so," Quinn responded, grinning madly. Puck chuckled at her happiness.

"Looks like Fabray has always wanted the Puckerman to ask her out?"

"As if," Quinn scoffed. She blushed a bit more and saw his arms open. She smiled and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go as she felt his strong, muscular arms wrapping around her body.

"What is going on here?" Santana yelled out. Quinn and Puck quickly retracted their hug and stepped away from each other. Santana tapped her foot for an answer from one of them. Puck sighed and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her away. Quinn watched them intently.

"Hey Santana, look, I'm sorry," Puck started.

"Were you using me?" Santana asked, furiously.

"Well, no, not exactly," Puck responded.

"What's going on between you and Fabray?"

"We're going out now," Puck smiled when he said that.

"You sure you weren't using me?" Santana snapped.

"Maybe, look Santana, you were a great physical partner, but I love Quinn," Puck sighed.

"Is that what I'm good for? Just for the physical business, nothing more?" Santana slammed her fist on the locker beside her.

"Santana, listen to me. You're beautiful, and amazing. One hell of a kisser, just saying! I'm not the one for you, and you would find someone much better than me. Let's just say, you're one boy away from finding the one," Puck explained.

"That's bull, but thank you. Quinn's turning you into some weirdo," Santana laughed. Puck smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Santana, as a friend," Puck said.

"Love you too Puck, as a friend," Santana giggled.

They pulled apart and went their separate ways. Puck did his swagger over to Quinn and showed her the thumbs up. She was once again, smiling madly and hugged him again.  
"Quinn, what's going on?" Sam asked. Puck and Quinn rolled their eyes and pulled away.

"Sam, look, I was going out with you, to make Puck jealous," Quinn said.

"Huh, well, that's okay," Sam laughed.

"Why's that?" Quinn asked.

"Well, since we were technically going out, I became popular instantly as you are the head cheerleader, but I won't get mad at you for one condition," Sam said.

"What's that?" Quinn questioned.

"We get to say, I broke up with you, I would become cooler," Sam explained.

"Sure," Quinn laughed and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Hey Sam-the-man, go out with Santana, hey?" Puck high-fived him.

"Sure, she's hot, and I heard she wants a proper boyfriend, no one-night-stands," Sam nodded.

"Yeah, go for it," Puck agreed. Sam waved and went off.

"Now where were we?" Puck asked and pulled her into another hug. They let loose after a bit, and kissed each other. Sparks were flying for them and sparks were also flying for Sam and Santana…

**How was it? Good or bad? :L **

**Review pleaaaase :)**


End file.
